<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《溺酒》04 by Nekocat123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237830">《溺酒》04</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekocat123/pseuds/Nekocat123'>Nekocat123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danmei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:14:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekocat123/pseuds/Nekocat123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>《溺酒》04</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>04.</p><p>床头内嵌的灯带亮着柔和的暖光，映出男人眸底一泉潋滟的春水。<br/>他半眯着眼睛，模糊的视线里隐约看清那人坚实的肩膀，耳边有那人亲吻自己耳廓时发出的细微旖旎的口水声。<br/>撑在枕侧的手臂上肌肉因用力而变得紧绷，那人紧实的胸膛将他拢在身下，身上有股与气质不太相符的，沉稳好闻的淡香。<br/>男人迷茫地抓住他的脊背，身体的燥热却随着对方摸进自己衬衫里的手变得更加难捱，他的眼皮被愈发浓烈的酒气蒸得发沉，虚掩起来，透过长长的睫毛望着欺在自己身上的男人，呼吸愈重。<br/>和Beta做，可以缓解发情吗？<br/>男人不清楚。从他分化那天他就知道，他将来需要一个Alpha，不用很英俊，也不用很强大，只要有与他合适的匹配度与不反感的气味，就能够彼此相依着活下去。<br/>可，若是没有Alpha呢？</p><p>连诀支起身子，蹙眉睨着身下的男人，男人身上的酒味浓得腻人，有一瞬甚至让连诀产生了自己也微醺的感觉。<br/>他不紧不慢地解下自己的腕表搁在床头柜上，从上至下慢慢解开自己的衬衫纽扣，一边垂下目光看着男人朦胧的双眼：“你到底喝了多少？”<br/>男人的大脑被身体迟迟得不到纾解的情欲烧得发蒙，他看着连诀两瓣薄薄的嘴唇翕动着，却什么也听不清楚，只觉得渴，喉咙，身体，以及被信息素麻痹的神经都极度渴望被人安抚。<br/>连诀的声音传入他耳中嗡嗡的一片，像抽空了他所有的力气，他无措地摇了摇头，伸手扯住连诀的衬衫衣角，将人往自己身上带。<br/>他听到身上的人轻声笑了，耳根变得滚烫，攥着连诀的衣角，喃喃道：“摸摸我……”<br/>连诀脱下衬衫丢在地毯上，顺应着俯身再次覆上来，赤裸的胸膛贴着男人身上潮湿的衣服。</p><p>男人的湿发贴在前额，看得连诀别扭，抬手在他额上抹了一把，将他的黑发撸到脑后，露出光洁的额头。整张脸暴露在光线下让男人有些不适，微微偏头，却被连诀强制将脸转了回来。<br/>连诀掐着他的下巴，拇指有些用力地摩挲着男人的嘴唇，看着他苍白的唇慢慢恢复血色，要笑不笑地臊他：“骚的时候挺会骚，这会儿又不让看了？脸转过来。”<br/>男人被他捏着下巴，醺醉的眸里含着朦胧的薄雾，双唇被连诀恶劣地分开，拇指逗弄着他口腔里那条湿软的舌头。男人下意识用舌尖抵他的手指，想把他的手从口中推出去，连诀倒是顺应地将手指抽了出来，取而代之的是压迫意味的湿吻。<br/>连诀含住他的嘴唇轻轻扯咬，又辗转缠上他的舌头吮吸，唇齿相抵，呼吸交融，酒香愈烈。他双手撑着身下那双虚拢着的双腿，迫使对方将腿得更分开，以一种侵略者的姿态将身体嵌入对方双腿间，一双大手箍住男人的大腿往自己身上拽了一把。<br/>男人被他近乎粗暴地拖到身前，一声闷哼还没吐出去，很快在鼻腔中变了一个婉转的调子。<br/>他瞳孔骤缩，身后早已湿淋淋那处被一处坚硬抵住，身体中强烈的空虚感蓦然被唤醒，呼吸变得急促而紊乱。</p><p>连诀胯下勃起的性器隔着裤子住男人，一下下碾磨着他身后那处，手沿着男人流畅的腰线摸上去，被对方口水打湿的拇指隔着衬衫薄薄的布料，在男人胸前挺立的一点刮蹭着。<br/>男人的身体被他完全操控，随着他手指的拨弄敏感地颤抖，喉咙里泄出一声难以抑制的低吟。<br/>连诀微微沙哑的嗓音顺着耳道传进来，击着男人的耳鼓：“自己把衣服脱了。”<br/>男人的手抖得厉害，一颗扣子要哆哆嗦嗦解上半天。<br/>连诀的兴致随着耐心逐渐被他的动作消磨，索性拉开他的手三两下扯开他的衣服，男人雪白透粉的胸膛大剌剌地暴露在他的视线中，连诀灼热的手掌刚覆上去，引来一阵敏感的战栗。<br/>男人偏过头，半张侧脸贴进枕头里，漆黑凌乱的头发铺在枕头上，连诀这才注意到他头发上略微残留着一点发胶的痕迹，随口问：“穿成这样，去做什么？”<br/>“……相，相亲。”<br/>连诀有些意外，故意使两指捻住他硬挺的乳尖在指腹间搓揉，慢慢问：“你这张欠操的脸，跟女的也行？”<br/>男人闭着眼睛，仰头后脑用力抵住枕头，下颌与脖颈之间拉出一道流畅的弧线，咬着嘴唇闷哼出声：“嗯——”<br/>连诀显然曲解了他的意思，在他乳头上拧了一把，听着他放浪的呻吟，唇角微微勾起，眼神嘲弄：“跟你老婆在床上比谁叫得大声吗？”<br/>男人的脑袋阵阵发沉，几乎听不清连诀的话，他的脸上再度浮上潮红，冷白修长的手指死死绞着枕边……这样的触碰远远无法缓解在他体内横冲直撞的欲浪。<br/>他绝望地闭了闭眼睛，鼻尖渗出细小的汗珠，任由自己的身体被情欲所支配，两条长腿缠上连诀的腰，膝盖在他腰侧用力蹭着，喘息着，软声求他：“做吧，先生……”<br/>连诀对他男男女女的恩怨情仇不怎么感兴趣，这副身子倒确实挺合他口味。他捞住男人的腰翻过去，将人按进枕头里，一把扯下他的裤子。</p><p>男人被他整个翻了个身，脑袋嗡得一下，眼前黑沉沉一片，半晌没有缓过来。紧接着身后便是一凉，屁股上结结实实挨了一巴掌，险些把他的泪给打下来。<br/>面前浑圆柔软的臀肉被连诀一巴掌打得透着粉意，像一只才刚成熟的蜜桃，却有诱人的汁水渗出来，顺着腿缝淌下来，拉出一道透明的细丝——<br/>连诀神色一凛。<br/>他指尖顺着男人泛着莹亮水光的会阴处划上来，整根手指几乎被男人穴口流出的液体浸湿，他眸色黯了下来，原本被他勾起的兴致在这一刻消失殆尽，虽说早就猜到男人另有所谋，这一刻也只觉得无趣。<br/>并拢的两根手指没有丝毫怜惜，径直碾进男人臀缝中那个张合的小口，男人的脸闷在枕头里，口中发出一声低低地呜咽，细腰塌进身下的被子中去。<br/>连诀的手指在他濡湿的甬道中不情不重地碾转，指腹勾着他柔软的内壁，表情冷了下来：“白天相亲，晚上就出来接活了？”<br/>随便抽插了两下，他便将手指从男人体内抽出来，指尖离开时有湿热的液体跟着滑出来，男人鼻腔里细细地哼了一声。<br/>又是清脆的一巴掌甩在男人屁股上。<br/>“唔……”男人咬着枕头，声音听着像是哭了。<br/>连诀捞起他的腰，拽了个枕头塞在他小腹下面，男人接着又想趴下去，被连诀揪着后颈拉起来。<br/>“腰，抬起来。”</p><p>男人挺听话，果真抬起腰，他的衬衫还贴在身上，衣摆被连诀掀到背上，露出大截纤细的后腰，两个浅陷的腰窝盛着光，肌肤是那种柔和的白。裤子也半挂在膝窝处，两条白细的大腿被裤腿绊着，被迫夹紧了，两腿间是潮湿的春光。<br/>连诀用眼神恶劣地在他身体上扫过，解皮带时听到男人小声说：“安全套……”<br/>“自己拿。”连诀说。<br/>男人伸手从床头柜上拿过套子，正要去摸润滑剂，连诀从他手中夺下安全套，拆开，冷冷地说：“你不是都自己弄过了吗？”<br/>男人还没反应过来，连诀已经戴好了套，扶着自己涨硕的阴茎顶了上去。<br/>男人睁大了眼睛，下意识挣扎起来，连诀按住他的后颈，用力挺身，直挺挺地将性器送入他身体深处，大刀阔斧的开拓起来。<br/>“唔……轻、一点……”<br/>他一手按住男人的后颈，指节不自觉地碰到那块奇怪的凸起，一手从后向前地搂住男人。</p><p>那处凸起不像伤疤，也不是胎记，连诀乍一触碰，身下的人反应极大，浑身都过电似的痉挛一瞬，紧接着泄出一丝长长的呻吟，周身酒味愈浓，里面剧烈地收缩把连诀夹得不禁皱了皱眉。<br/>他可能被酒味影响了，居然有了两三分喝醉了才会产生的急躁，被疼痛一激，胯下狠狠顶了男人一下，与此同时一巴掌扇在男人的臀尖。力道不算大，但声音挺清脆的，那块皮肤迅速红了起来。<br/>男人被反复搓揉屁股上的软肉，后颈又被他箍着，约莫是弄得不舒服了，拧着眉头去推他按在后颈上的手，不让他再碰那块凸起：“……别碰，这里……”<br/>连诀没见过床上这么麻烦的人，一边渴望一边推拒，索性将他的手反锁在背后，不耐烦道：“忍着。”<br/>下面才刚一停，男人就浪得抬着屁股往连诀身下蹭。<br/>“给……给我……”<br/>男人张了张嘴，只来得及吐出这两个字，又被连番操干顶得再说不出完整的字句，只会“嗯嗯啊啊”地喘。<br/>他声音发甜却不觉得腻，和酒香混杂，奇迹般地让连诀产生了畅快，胯间动作幅度更大。里面渐渐没有最开始的紧夹，伴着水滑声，进出也更加顺畅了，男人被操开后声音不知羞似的，又不会喊，只能呻吟，喉咙里堆出黏在一起的字句，连诀听不清他说什么，被他叫得有点晕了，只想干他更快，让这人少喊点。<br/>他没见过床上这么能叫的男人，但他干得爽也不算太反感。<br/>两人交合处被拍打出噗嗤噗嗤的水声，不时有水被着他抽插的动作带出来。</p><p>连诀放开钳制男人的动作，男人被干得失神，腰臀只知道迎合连诀。<br/>伸手在结合的地方一摸，透明黏液不像润滑，还要更润一些，连诀被糊了一手，在被柔软温热的身体包裹时还有空疑惑，男的也能有这么多水？<br/>但他很快没时间想这么多了，男人反手拖着他的一只胳膊，嘴里模模糊糊地说想要。<br/>“要？”连诀伏在他背上，胸膛紧紧贴住那具发热的身体，压在男人身上，故意折磨人似的细细地在湿软的内里碾磨。<br/>他想自己是半醉半醒，否则怎么会做出这么荒谬的事——在一个雨天，和一个来路不明又这么放荡的男人上床，他甚至都不知道这人的名字。<br/>胡乱想着，下身一沉，性器骤然进入到男人身体深处，像是有处火热湿滑的软肉推挤着他，紧得不行，阻碍着他往前捅。<br/>尽管戴了套，男人还是被吓了一跳。<br/>他连忙抓住连诀的手，难能自抑地呜咽着，求饶：“太深了……”</p><p>“深么？”连诀抓起他的头发，将人拎起来，凑近自己，“以前没遇到过这么能操的？”<br/>男人被他拽地扬起脖颈，他里面一紧一紧地缩着，绞着连诀的阴茎，眼尾红得像是哭过了，鼻头也红。他难受地眯起眼睛，却只是摇头，一句话也发不出。<br/>连诀被他的反应取悦，也被他哭得心烦，总算饶过他，没再坚持往深处撞。<br/>连诀掐住男人的腰猛操猛干了许久，最后在对方哑得几乎哭不出声的哼声里抽出身，摘下安全套，将男人翻过来。<br/>他双膝跪撑在男人脑袋两侧，手擒着男人汗涔涔的两颊，圆硕的龟头抵着男人发红微肿的双唇，渗着透明粘液的小眼在他柔软的嘴唇上蹭着，握着自己的性器快速打着，然后将一大股精液射进他轻抿着的唇缝间。</p><p>男人细长眼尾染着欲潮的绯色，眼泪混着浓白的精液顺着下巴淌下来，弄脏了连诀的手。<br/>连诀捏着他的脸没松：“名字。”<br/>男人微一张口，浓重的麝香气息边便呛进嘴里，他咳得双眼泛红，连诀也不肯放过他，在他白皙的脸颊上捏出几道指痕。<br/>男人双眸略有失神，哑着嗓子说：“沈……庭未……”</p><p>连诀洗完澡从浴室出来的时候，男人已经睡熟了，雪白的羽绒被搭在腰间，整片清瘦的后背大剌剌地露在外面，白皙细瘦的手臂上布着连诀没留意掐出的青紫。<br/>连诀微蹙起眉，想到他刚才红着鼻尖哭得抽气，心哂娇气，转身捡起自己脱在地上的衬衫穿上。</p><p>外面的雨不知道是什么时候停的，凌晨的街道上空荡荡的，空气中泛着凉意。<br/>连诀坐在驾驶位，没关车门，点了根烟叼在嘴里，掏出手机打了个电话。<br/>“查一个叫沈庭未的人。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>